


Intolerance

by IWasAlwaysDead



Series: The Darkness In Light [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Babies, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not beta read we die like men!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead
Summary: Light, L, and Naomi grow in their relationship. The baby is born and presents some challenges. The nature of their relationship is outed to the community and the trio is put on blast. Can they navigate these troubled waters and come out of the storm intact?
Relationships: L/Misora Naomi, L/Yagami Light
Series: The Darkness In Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726606
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Healing

“I'm  a friend of L’s ,” Naomi explained . I'm sorry to just show up like this. I would've called but I just felt I had to do this in person.”

Light swallowed thickly and tried to contain his emotions. “L isn't here, Naomi.”

“Oh,” she seemed disappointed and shifted on her feet a bit.

“Why don't you come in? A lot has happened to L and it looks like you should know what's going on.”

“Okay,” Naomi said as she accepted the invitation and stepped inside the large, beautiful house. 

Light led her to the living room, where she studied the pictures on the wall as Light made them tea. It took her a moment to realize it wasn’t L in every picture. In the older photographs where Light looked much younger, a man who was the spitting image of L was in  each picture. “Who is this man who looks so much like L?” She asked.

Light handed her a cup of tea. “That's L’s father.”

“You two were together?”

“We were married.”

“So, you raised his son?” Naomi began to feel uncomfortable. “You… you married your  _ son?” _

“I raised him, yes. But he's not my son. We are not related.”

Naomi couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness in her gut.  She couldn’t imagine  having a sexual relationship with an adult child she raised, regardless of blood relation.  “You don’t think what you are doing is wrong?”

“It’s a little strange and taboo in our culture, but it's not wrong. L is a consenting adult.”

_Is he though?_ Naomi wondered how much brain washing had gone into this _consensual_ relationship. Light had nineteen years to brain wash L into this unholy union. “Who’s the blond haired boy with L?”

“That's Mello, his first boyfriend,” Light explained.

Knowing that made her feel a bit better. She was still uneasy as Light led her to sit on the couch. At least L had the opportunity to date other people. Maybe that meant it really was his choice. She knew she would be giving him a piece of her mind later.

“Naomi,” Light began softly, “L is in the hospital in a coma after his brain surgery went wrong. They were removing a tumor that had been causing seizures.” 

Naomi was shocked. “What?” She nearly dropped her tea as she began to shake and cry.  “Will he be okay?”

Light took her cup away and set it on the coffee table before taking her hand. “I don't know, Naomi. I certainly hope so.”

“He has to be, Light. I'm carrying his baby.” 

Light had guessed as much and pulled the young woman into a hug. “You know, maybe he sensed it.  He told me  recently that he wanted a baby.”

Naomi smiled through her tears. “Really?”

“Really.” Light smoothed her hair back and smiled at her. “ I know he will be delighted by this news when he wakes up. Do you want to go with me to see him? I was getting ready to leave when the doorbell rang.”

“Yes, please.” Naomi had successfully dries her tears and could understand the loving allure of Light. He sucked you in with tenderness and care. She couldn’t blame L for falling for him.

They made their way to the car, discussing Naomi’s pregnancy on the way back to the hospital. “I don’t mean to sound presumptuous, but do you need any help, Naomi? With medical expenses, anything?”

Naomi looked down at her  belly and blushed. “I do have insurance but my parents are not supportive of my decision.  They've essentially cut me off.”

“That's horrible,” Light said as he drove. “I would like to help you in any way I can. I'm sure L will too.”

“Thank you very much,” Naomi said, blushing as the tears welled in her eyes again. 

“ Alright, let's go see him,” Light said as he parked. He would have to set up some kind of automatic monthly deposit for Naomi to help her pay her bills. He didn't want her feeling any additional stress. Things were hard enough as they were.

When they walked into the hospital, the lady at the front desk didn't pry when Light insisted Naomi was family and could see L. Instead, she gave them a floor and room number and sent them on their way. They held hands in the elevator, each silently glad for the others company.

L was lying flat, a small tube helping to feed him oxygen through his nose. An IV kept him hydrated while other machines checked  pulse and blood pressure. Light couldn’t handle seeing him like that and broke down in tears, collapsing into the nearest chair and sobbing. Naomi stood by the bed and took L’s hand. Placing it on her belly, she whispered, “Your baby is kicking. Do you feel it?”

Light watched the beautifully sad scene unfold before him. If L didn't make it, perhaps his child would. Light dreaded the thought of starting over again. It exhausted him to think off raising another child alone at his age. _I'm not alone though. Naomi is here, and she seems like a very sweet young woman._

“His hand moved!” Naomi smiled wide as L’s fingers twitched on her belly.

Light smiled, figuring it was probably just his nervous system.  It was nice to think L was in there somewhere, however. He watched as Naomi put L’s hand down and sat in the chair next to him, telling  him  all about her first ultrasound and what led her to wanting to keep the baby.  She said She thought it would be a girl, but she wasn’t completely sure.  Naomi brushed his hair from his face as she spoke, and it was then that Light realized she really loved L.  Somehow, though, it didn't make him jealous. He didn't feel threatened  by Naomi. If anything he felt affection toward her as well. She was carrying his husband's baby, and he wanted to protect her and the precious life inside her.

Eventually Naomi grew tired and due to her condition, she couldn't exactly sleep in the hospital room. Light drove her back to her car, and she promised to return to the hospital the next day to sit with him a nd L again. Light was honestly looking forward to it. He was glad that of all the women L could've slept with, he chose her. 

Back at the hospital, Light fell asleep in his chair, his torso and head laid out across L’s lap. He woke multiple times as nurses came in to check on L every few hours.  He'd developed a crick in his neck and his back was sore, but there was no way he'd sleep apart from L right now. 


	2. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's family visits. They celebrate Christmas

Naomi made good on her promise to visit L. She and Light took turns sitting with him, reading to him and telling him stories. It made it a little easier for  them to keep up with other responsibilities while they knew the other was watching over L closely.  Light was able to get a shower in almost every day, and  he was able to find someone to help feed and care for the horses as well.  Naomi had offered, but he didn’t feel right asking her to do such hard work while pregnant. 

The days turned into weeks, and while the reports were getting better, L still wasn’t waking up. The swelling in his brain had gone down, brain activity was good, and they’d weaned him off his medicine and there was no longer any seizure activity. It was terribly frustrating and worrisome to both Light and Naomi.

Naomi took excellent care of L. She gently washed all the places she could reach on him, and detangled the hair on his head that hadn’t been shaved. It was all she could do for him. Light appreciated her care, but worried over how thin and frail L looked. _I don't know if he's going to make it._ Mentally, Light tried to prepare himself for the worst case scenario. At least this time he _could_ prepare. And this time it wasn’t his fault. _He’s only nineteen. This is so unfair._

One morning Naomi was on her way to the room to relieve Light when she heard him talking. It sounded like a prayer. She  stood in the doorway and quietly watched as Light held L's hand and  whispered, “Please don’t leave me.  I don’t know how to make it without you.  But I don’t want you to suffer, L. So if you’re hanging on for me…” he choked and his voice broke , stopping him momentarily from continuing. “Don’t hang on for my sake, okay? If you need to leave, I understand.”

Naomi couldn’t help the tears, and knew that Light would know she overheard. So when she stepped into the room and made her presence known, he stood and hugged her. Light stroked her long straight hair as she cried into his shoulder. Letting go felt impossible, but they both needed to prepare for it. Light worried the stress would affect the baby, and secretly so did Naomi. She hadn't been sleeping well. Her appetite wasn’t great. It was too much to deal with on top of a full time college schedule. Dropping from the equestrian team helped in some ways and hurt in others. Horses had always been a way for Naomi to decompress and now she didn't have that ability.

“ Will you be okay alone with him while I go run some errands?” Light asked, pulling gently out of the hug.

“Yes, I'll be fine,” she smiled through red eyes.

When Light left, Naomi took her usual seat by L.  “I'm five months today,” she smiled, taking his hand.  “I can't wait for you to wake up and find out you're going to be a dad.” 

Naomi kissed his hand and stroked his hair. “I love you. And I can see why you love Light so much. He's quite charming. I admit I had to get used to  the idea of your relationship with him. It seemed so strange. But now that I know him, I understand. ” 

She dozed off in her chair, dreaming of a life with L and Light and their children . She envisioned them living happily together, playing outside on sunny days and reading books when the weather was bad. They drank hot cocoa on Christmas and  made cookies for Santa. It was a life  that was certainly made up of dreams. 

Light would gently rouse her from her slumber, offering a  decaf coffee as though it would do anything to help her sleepiness. Naomi could see the disappointment in Light's eyes in knowing nothing had changed with L.  Sometimes Light thought he didn't care if L got  worse, h e just wanted  _ something  _ to happen.

Christmas came and  Light’s family visited. Naomi had decorated the room festively , complete with window stickers shaped like snow flakes and a small fake tree with white lights.  Sayu helped Naomi put ornaments on it while her teenage twins opened gifts from Light.

“ They've gotten so big!” Light commented. He'd really missed his family and was glad for their support now. They didn't know he and L were together, and Naomi was quick to assure she’d keep his secret .

Sachiko lovingly hugged Naomi. “When are you due, dear?”

“ April,” Naomi smiled as she placed a hand on her growing stomach. 

“We are so excited for another grandbaby,”  Souichiro said as he stood next to his wife and took her hand.

Sayu sent her boys to pick up the take out they ordered for Christmas Eve dinner. The family enjoyed getting to know Naomi and reconnecting with Light. It was difficult to visit when they lived in another country, but they made it work. The family enjoyed each other’s company as they ate and shared stories. For a moment Light didn't feel so burdened, so sad. For just that evening, his family shared the weight of his troubles.

After they'd gone back to their hotel,  Naomi stayed a bit longer. She was exhausted and uncomfortable, however.  Light hugged her and wished her a merry  Christmas before sending her home. It was just he and L now. Light stared at the sleeping man, hope fading a little more each day.  “I love you L, merry Christmas.”

Not long after Light had fallen asleep,  it began to lightly snow outside.  The darkness of the night was brightened  by a blanket of white upon everything. L’s room was alight with the magic of Christmas lights on his little tree.  Maybe it was because of how bright everything was, or perhaps Christmas is magical after all, because L finally opened his eyes.


	3. You're Just Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L wakes the fuck up

“L? You're awake! ” Light thought he was dreaming at first. He held L's face and took in those big grey eyes he had been dying to see for so long.  It became clear that L couldn’t speak or move beyond looking around. His eyes seemed worried,  frightened .  “It’s alright, L. Everything is okay. You went into a coma after your surgery. You've been asleep for two months.”

L's already big eyes widened even more.  _ Two months?  _ Even though Light hated seeing him upset, he was glad to find that L seemed to understand.  “I'm going to get the doctor, okay?” Light said with a squeeze of L’s hand before heading to the door.

A nurse was walking by making her rounds, so Light didn’t have to go far. She seemed genuinely excited to hear that L was awake.  It didn’t take long for her to inform the doctor and other hospital staff. Pretty soon L’s room was filled with people  happy to see him awake. 

Light sat by his side, holding L’s weak hands as the doctor examined him. “ Physical and speech therapy will start immediately. We will have to slowly introduce solid foods to sort of kick start your  digestive tract. Welcome back, L. It’s good to see you awake.”

L nodded slowly, a slight smile gracing thin lips. He couldn’t speak and was too weak to do more than move his head and eyes from side to side. But he was awake and that was all that mattered. 

“Naomi is going to come by, L. You’re going to be very shocked when you see her,” Light said excitedly. “My family is in town for the holidays, so if you’re up to seeing them, I know they’d love to see you.”

L nodded again, opening his mouth occasionally as though to speak, though nothing came out.  Light kissed his forehead, curious and excited to see how L reacted to the news Naomi was bringing. He knew Naomi wanted to be the one to tell him, and Light had no problem with that at all. He planned on capturing the sweet moment on his phone.

By the time Naomi arrived, L had managed to drink a little water through a straw and a bit of apple sauce with assistance.  When she walked into the room, L’s entire demeanor brightened as his wide eyes fell upon her protruding stomach. She smiled softly back at him and rested one hand on her stomach. “It’s yours, L. You're going to be a dad.”

Silent tears cascaded down his sallow face as Naomi took one of his frail hands and placed it on her stomach so he could feel his baby kick.  Overcome with emotion, L’s whole body seemed to tremble as he sobbed. Light hugged his shoulders and kissed his head. “We’re having a baby, L.”

L reached up and clutched Light's arm and shirt sleeve as he cried. So many emotions overwhelmed him. Fear, happiness, anxiety, sadness all swirled inside him at once. He was too frail, too weak to be a father right now, and he worried about getting better. As L laid back against his pillows in exhaustion, he tried to focus on that one task. If he could just get better it would all be alright.

Light and Naomi let L sleep even though the prospect gave them anxiety. They'd waited so long for him to wake up that it felt wrong to let him sleep. L needed the rest, however. It would be a while before he could stay awake all day.

After the first whirlwind day, both Light and Naomi relaxed as they realized L would wake up every time he slept.  Physical therapists came in and moved his limbs, encouraging circulation and movement. L found he could twitch his fingers and toes. Speech therapy was frustrating as hell for him and he hated not being able to speak.  Light was always there to encourage him, however. “All in due time,” he’d say.

By New Years Eve L was eating soft foods on his own and staying awake most of the day. He could move his legs, but they couldn’t bear his weight yet. Naomi decorated the room in silver and  white, and poured everyone cups of sparkling juice.  Sayu , Sachiko, and  Souichiro all made their appearances, crying and laughing and hugging L, thankful he was awake and doing well.

Light and Naomi danced to a song on the radio, and L had never felt so happy to see two people together.  Light looked at her with such affection, and L felt choked up remembering how he thought a moment like this would have been impossible.  Naomi seemed to accept  Light with such grace and love, and L envisioned the three of them living happily ever after. He wondered if it was too bold, too selfish of him to think he could have them both. He loved them both. He couldn’t imagine letting either one go.

“Do you remember what you told me, out there in the rain?” L asked sleepily, unable to  lift his heavy eyelids.

Light was the only one remaining with him in the room now. He pulled the covers over L and kissed his forehead. “No. What did I say?” 

“You said that you would give up Kira for me. And you did. You did.” L drifted off, having no idea what he’d just said to Light.

Any humor Light had felt now drained from his face as he realized that L’s first real words were haunting. _No. No, L._ Light didn’t want him to know. He couldn’t afford for L to find out. _Tell me this is just another false memory…_

_ “It can’t be. And it wouldn’t matter if it was.” _

“It matters L. Tell me he doesn’t know the truth.” Light was kneeling, praying to any God who would listen.

_ “He’s always known, Light. He’s my son. Of course he knows.” _

Light fell asleep kneeling by the bed, tear soaked skin pressed into the sheets. He didn’t want it to be true. Couldn’t handle what he’d just learned. L was his lover, his husband, his best friend. All of that would disappear if he learned the truth about  Light.  It was too much to hope that L would accept him. Accept the monster he was.  Not after he committed so many atrocities. No. He surely had lost L forever this time.


	4. Bigotry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light, L and Naomi are targeted by the local community.

Despite his most cautious efforts and how carefully he evaded questioning, Light found he was unable to protect L from the hurt and pain awaiting them at the hands of their local community.  Was it Naomi who slipped up? A doctor or nurse attending L? Surely Light’s family knew to use discretion.  Someone, at some point, for a reason that could only be evil, leaked to the local newspaper the truth regarding Light and L's  relationship . They didn’t fail to include a blurb about Naomi, the young pregnant girl caught up in the middle of it all. It was quite the fiasco.

“Fuck,” Light whispered, sparing a look at a very concerned L. He turned his attention  back to Naomi. “How could this have happened? Did you talk to anyone?”

“No, never. I would never do that, Light. You two are my family now. I could never betray you.”

“ What's going on?” L asked, nervous to know but wanting answers just the same.

“ Someone has  run a front page news story about us, L. It's not good, my love.” Light took the chair next to L’s bed and showed him his phone as he explain ed what L was looking at. “I'm not sure how they got that picture.  This is awful, L. I'm so sorry. You do not deserve to be put through this.”

“What about you?” L asked, concerned for his husbands safety now. “ I love you Light. More than anything. Let them say our marriage is wrong. Let them say  we’re disgusting or whatever.  We know the truth, okay?”

Naomi felt the need to step in. It was lovely how L held Light's hand and encouraged him. The sight before her was truly sweet, but it wasn’t enough. “If I may,” Naomi started. “I came into the fold  very recently, very unexpectedly, and  _ very  _ pregnant. I did not expect to be accepted with the love and care  I received. They can  say what they want in that stupid paper. I know you both. I love you both.  I've never witnessed two people love each other the way you two do. The world may never see it, but I do. The world may not accept it, but I do.”

Light reached forward and hugged Naomi. She squealed a bit as her belly felt crushed against him.  He laughed as she pulled away and waddled to the bathroom.  Light and L laughed  even harder  as they watched her wander off.  It made them feel like it was going to be okay after all. They had each other, and that was enough. It had to be.

Finding himself too busy writing a statement in response to the article, Light pushed aside the fears regarding L knowing he was Kira. For now anyway. He could only put out one fire at a time.  If he found the bastard who smeared their names publicly he would kill them, though. They better hope they stayed hidden.

Light’s phone seemed to ring off the hook with calls from his family assuring him they were all okay. The help he’d hired on the farm was staying in the loft apartment with a loaded shotgun. The local police sent a patrol car every hour by their house. Light was thankful for his positive ties to the police force thanks to his father and former husband both having done excellent case work globally. Every officer in the world knew who the Yagami’s and Lawliet's were.

“Naomi, please read over this and give me your thoughts,” Light said, handing her his statement.

She read it thoughtfully, marking a few places and adding a line or two where her feelings were concerned. “It’s excellent.”

“Thank you. L, so you want the final say?” Light asked.

L nodded, and Naomi passed the paper to him. It took him a while to read it. It was only a few days ago that he couldn’t read at all. Thankfully it all came back to him. “Okay,” he said slowly. “Hopefully it helps.”

Taking the paper back, Light reluctantly called the local paper. They wanted an emailed copy of the statement and promised to have it printed in that day’s paper. “ Turn on the local news. Your story is featured,” the girl on the other end said before hanging up.

Light did as suggested, his stomach in his throat as he realized they’d become  _ national  _ news.  _ Fuck!  _ Light turned worried eyes to Naomi. “Stay with us, please. At least until this blows over. Can you do online classes?”

“Honestly, I probably need to just withdraw.  No professor is going to pass me now.” She seemed disappointed yet stoic. It wasn’t the end of the world to start her final classes over. So long as she and the baby were safe.

“I'm so sorry, Naomi,” Light said. 

She squeezed his hand. “It’s okay.”

A nurse interrupted their moment with a light tap on the door and a sunny smile. “Hi there. It's time for physical therapy.  Mr.  Yagami ? A social worker and a police officer are here to speak with you.”

Light gulped and nodded. It would all be okay, he told himself. Stepping outside, he met a tall, pretty redhead with a clipboard and understanding smile. “Good morning Mr.  Yagami . I have been assigned to investigate the accusations of incest and abuse between you and your husband. I want you to know that I remain unbiased and the point of my job is to try and keep families together, not tear them apart. You understand?”

He breathed out nervously, “Yes Ma’am.”

“I'm officer Smith. I'm here for your protection. I have a list of your husband’s care providers and family. Nobody is allowed in who is not on that list.”

“Thank you, officer.” Light was glad for the help. Hopefully  the investigation proved their love instead of further tarnishing their  image. 

The officer took a seat outside the hospital room door while Light followed the social worker to an empty meeting room. The large rectangular table hosted about 10  black leather chairs. Light wondered how many people went through this before him. He wondered how many lives it ruined.

“ Okay Mr.  Yagami . Please answer the following questions as truthfully as possible .”

“Okay.”

“ Is your relationship with L  Lawliet Jr. Sexual in nature?”

“Yes.”

“Has it always been  consensual ?”

“Yes.”

“How old was L when you first had sex?”

“Eighteen.” It was technically a lie, but this wasn't a polygraph. Light had no qualms. Not yet.

“ Has there ever been physical, emotional, or sexual abuse between you and Mr.  Lawliet ?”

“No.” Again, a possible lie. Light wasn’t sure. He remembered crossing the line with L that night he begged to be punished. What would L say about that?  _ Stay calm. _

The interview continued on with more uncomfortable questions, but Light was able to answer them all without issue. Hopefully L could do the same.  The social worker took her notes, thanked Light for his time, and explained she would need time alone with L to conduct his interview.

While Light was in agreement with it and understood that it simply had to be this way, L was not quite so compliant. The questions offended him, and as Naomi and Light returned from a quick coffee run, they could hear L yelling, telling the social worker to get out of his room.

Light took off running, barging into the room. He ran passed the red headed woman and held L, who was inconsolable.  “Calm down L. I'm here,” Light assured as he cradled L’s head in his hands.

L took several deep breaths before looking up a t his husband. “ I'm sorry,” he said.

“It’s alright L. Just please answer her questions, okay?” Light asked.

L nodded. “Okay.”

Light gave the social worker an apologetic nod as he walked back out. Naomi handed him his coffee, concern written across her face. “ He's alright,” Light assured. “He just has trouble regulating his emotions since waking up.”

They stood impatiently by the door waiting  f or the interview to end. Light was a bundle nerves, hoping L had the wherewithal to keep his story straight and  not say anything incriminating. Naomi gave Light’s arm a compassionate tug, letting him know she was there.  No matter what happened, she would be there.

“ I would like to speak with you next, Naomi,” the social worker said as she approached the nervous pair.

“How did he do?” Light asked, not ready to give up just yet.

“ Good,” the social worker said. “He told the truth.”

Naomi and Light both glanced at each  other and silently hoped that didn’t mean L failed his interview. What if  L said things he wasn’t supposed to. What if his mind betrayed him?  Naomi followed the woman to a separate room, glancing back at Light as if to compel him to go to L. He did, and as she disappeared behind closed doors, he slid into the dark hospital room.

“ I'm so sorry, Light,” were the first words L said. “Was what I said wrong? Are you in trouble?”

Light held his lover from behind in the bed. “No, no.  Nothing you could ever say would  be wrong, L. Now go to sleep.” Light caressed dark hair from behind and kissed the back of L’s  head. He loved L so much,  and as he held L in that bed, he  prayed quietly for everything to work out.

By the time Naomi returned to the room, they were both fast asleep. She smiled softly at them, drinking in the loving image before her. Planting gentle kisses to their faces, she told them both she loved them before she left for the evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to let everyone know that I love and appreciate all feedback that is helpful, heartfelt, or constructive. After a long discussion with some disheartened readers on a Facebook group, I've decided to mention in each fic I write that I will NEVER give a shitty response to you. So, whether your comments are two words or two paragraphs, they are welcomed and appreciated so deeply here. ❤


End file.
